Daisy sails with NCIS!
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: Daisy begins to reflect on her parents and who she is after Iliad... Until the Monolith absorbs her and is sent to a very similar earth. What differences could they have and how will Daisy react to this change? Looking for anyway to get back home or a have fresh start with new family and friends. [Daisy thrown in NCIS world) [Remake of my Quake x NCIS story]
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

**Daisy POV**

Currently sitting down alone in the break room reading over the details regarding the inhuman chambers SHIELD are designing to help control the increase in inhumans but my mind is all over the place. The last month hasn't fully settled in yet but I am not sure if it ever will, the parents I once dreamed of founding for countless nights are now gone. I begged for so long to feel my mothers hands on my face... but instead of the comfort I was hoping for in my dreams, it turned into a twisted nightmare with those hands draining my life away.

And my father... He was so broken after Whitehall's actions doing anything he could to get back the family he had before, spilling any amount of blood needing to do so...

I still think about if erasing his memory was the right thing to do... There is this part of me that wishes I didn't so I would at least still have my dad. I spent my whole life searching for them to only lose them both in front of my eyes and I am not sure if I know who I am anymore.

I get snapped out of my thoughts after Fitz quickly walked by holding the biggest smirk I have ever see from him, quickly closing the folder in front of me. I turn around trying to grab his attention but no luck as he walked away into the connecting room. I need to hand this report back to Jemma anyways so maybe she knows what that was about, grabbing the closed folder before heading towards the lab.

I enter the lab but don't see Jemma anywhere, sitting the folder on her desk and scanning around the room before seeing Bobbi over on the other side of the lab. She smirks noticing me approaching asking, "Hey Daisy... you doing alright?"

I nod, "I am doing fine... I was wondering if you knew were Jemma was?"

She ponders it over before answering, "She should be in the downstairs lab running tests on the monolith."

Ah that would explain it I smile replying, "Oh, Alright thanks." turning to head down towards Jemma but Bobbi threw a hand over my shoulder making me stop before asking, "I know your going through a lot right now Daisy but I am always here if you ever need someone to talk too. You know that right?"

I sigh with my back still turned I answered, "I do..." shrugging off her hand and heading towards Jemma but Bobbi called out slightly annoyed, "Do you? You have been avoiding everyone since Cal left, we are just trying to help."

I froze in place as I really want to say my mind but its not worth the trouble, taking a long deep breath to compose myself answering, "I appreciate the concern but I am fine. Just have had a lot on my mind lately and I need to do it on my own."

Before she can reply again I dash towards the exit walking down these bland old hallways heading towards the downstairs lab. But her words keep replaying in my head and I keep asking myself, why would they want to help me? After everything that happened, I sided with my mother over them and attacked May... many SHIELD agents died because of my actions and they still want to help me. But everything about SHIELD has changed since that day on the Iliad, they may not say it but they are very cautious around me.

Thinking I am some fragile thing that will tear apart if they talk about it Iliad but I am not... And they think that I hate my parents as much as they do but they could never understand that despite all that my parents did and the damage they caused, I still love them... Even after Jiaying tried killing me, I still love the woman that taught me the history of their people and to hone my abilities so I could relish them instead of thinking there a curse. And despite all the blood that was on Cal's hands everything he did was because he loved me...

Before I can continue down that negative spiral of thoughts, I finally arrived at the downstairs lab taking a moment to recollect myself before entering. The lab was surprisingly empty with Simmons being the only one here and she was completely focused on whatever she was reading on her tablet.

I slowly approach asking, "Hey Jemma everything alright with Fitz?" but she didn't move.

Guessing she is completely zoned out I lightly tapped her shoulder, well that scared her jumping up and almost dropping the tablet. She quickly turned around realizing it was me and huffs, slightly slapping me in the shoulder stating, "Don't do that."

I rolled my eyes asking, "What was I suppose to do?"

"I don't know maybe announcing that you are here instead of tapping my shoulder."

I chuckled, "I did, but you didn't hear me."

She took a deep breath before answering, "Oh... sorry just between the monolith and Fitz had a lot on my mind."

Oh? Raising an eyebrow I ask, "What about Fitz?"

She shrugs her shoulders looking back down at the tablet before replying, "Nothing really..."

Wow that was really bad lie, "Haha come on Jemma, I haven't seem a Fitz so happy and carefree before so it obviously wasn't nothing."

Her cheeks begin to turn red and I began to put it together, Jemma now with her cheeks flushed answered, "We are going out on a date tonight."

I squealed out in excitement, "Jemma I am so happy for you..." but I paused wondering what time it was, looking down at my watch realizing its already 6:15 P:M, "What time are you suppose to leave?"

Jemma smiling pressed a few buttons before answering, "We have reservations at 7:00 but we plan to leave a few minutes early so we don't have to worry about parking. Was going to get ready after I finish these tests."

Now slightly annoyed that she is still working, I grabbed the tablet out of her hands stating, "No No No. I am not going to have you down here working when your supposed to be getting ready. I will finish them for you."

Jemma clearly unsure asks, "You sure? I only need-"

I shake my head cutting her off, "Yes I am sure, don't worry I got this. You just focus on having an amazing date."

She still holds some doubts and was about to say something else but I don't want to hear it, wrapping my arm around her shoulder I began walking her towards the exit, "Don't worry it will be fine. Go on and have a great time." leaving her there before heading back towards the monolith. Jemma continued to stand by the exit for a minute or two before finally running up the stairs leaving me all alone in this lab.

Well me and this mystery monolith, hopefully we will finally understand this monolith sooner or later. Turning my back to it, I look down at the tablet to seeing what other tests need to be run. But I froze after hearing the sound of a latch breaking, coming from where the monolith's case was... quickly turning around to check but without warning the monolith quickly broke through door now liquefied and began to rapidly swallow me up. I tried using my powers to escape its hold on me but it was too late, the light of the lab quickly fading away.

* * *

_** So... what you guys think? Next chapter Daisy finds out where she is and few other important details, (and some details on where exactly in NCIS history.)**_

_**{I will give you 2 hints, 1: Its not the same point as my last story and 2: its between seasons 4-10} **_

_**Sorry, I would give some more but any more hints would give it away lol **_

_**I do apologize that this chapter doesn't go into anything on the NCIS side but I wanted to focus on Daisy and how the events of season 2 finale affected her outlook and allows me to write her into the NCIS team without it feeling forced. I have some really good ideas planned but I want to make sure that the story isn't forced in anyway. **_

_**I do have the next chapter about halfway done so hopefully will get it out for you guys soon. (Have a lot going on so no promises but I will try my best to get it out with in the next few weeks)**_

* * *

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

**Daisy POV**

After the monolith finished absorbing me, I thought I would forever lay in this pit of darkness forever unsure as to what was going to happen if anything. But finally, after what feels like days, I begin to feel something rubbing up against my side and it had a lot of fur. Not knowing what the creature is, I continue to lay here and hope it will go away. It continued for a few minutes before stopping, but I am not sure if it really left. I begin to think over my options but before I can decide, I hear someone in the distance... a very deep male voice call out, "Miss are you alright?"

I quickly jumped up on my feet but froze, squinting my eyes to the harsh sunlight and new surroundings and briefly scanned around only to find out I am still on earth. The monolith threw me out onto some random person's farmland, with many different pens for all different kinds of farm animals but mostly cows, chickens and pigs. Then I begin to feel the fur rubbing against me, still cautious I slowly lower my head for it only to be a golden retriever walking around me legs.

I smile falling down to a knee to pet the dog who instantly began to waggle their tail in delight and barking out in joy, chuckling I state, "Oh you are soo sweet."

"Among other things."

Realizing that was the same voice that called out earlier, I quickly stood up and looked towards the elderly man but the dog still really wanted more attention as it started barking loudly and rapidly running circles around my legs .

The old man chuckles, "Lucy come here girl." and like a switch Lucy immediately stopped running around me and ran towards him before sitting right next to his leg. "Sorry about that Lucy gets really excited over new visitors."

I shake my head, "I didn't mind, she is a really sweet dog..."

The man smiled, "She sure is... To what do I owe the pleasure miss?"

Unless this is some sort of twisted dream, this looks exactly like earth so maybe the monolith just sent me to a random part of the world but then that leaves more questions than answers. But if this is earth I can contact SHIELD and let them know I am OK. I realized that I didn't answer his question, so I snap my self out of my thoughts and answered, "My name is Daisy." Even after learning of my heritage, I still wanted to be called Skye but after Iliad and losing both my parents... I needed to claim my birth name so I can move on from Skye. She was a naive little girl spending her entire life to find her parents and boy did she find them alright...

The man's laugh gets me out of my thoughts repling, "Name is Stanley. What brings you around here?"

I smile asking, "Yeah, um do you have a phone so I can contact someone to get me?"

He nods, "Yeah I have a phone in my office, just follow me."

"Thanks." and I slowly begin to follow behind Stanley, with Lucy running between us still very hyper about seeing me. Wanting to get an idea where the monolith sent me I ask, "So, This might sound dumb but where are we exactly?"

Stanley laughs, "Washington, DC... well about 30 minutes away from it but it was the only acre of land my parents could afford."

Wow the monolith really didn't send me far then, I chuckle, "Wow that is a lot closer than I thought..."

Stanley slightly worried asks, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?"

Oh boy you don't want to know, but I need to give him some sort of reason, shaking my head before bluntly replying, "I am not exactly sure, probably was out drinking with some friends last night..."

Stanley still held doubt but he didn't push it any further as we arrived at his house, smiling he stepped out of the way before opening the house door, "After you Daisy." I bow my head thanking him before entering inside followed closely behind by Lucy and Stanley who closed the door behind him.

He smiles pointing to a connecting hallway, "My office is the first door down that hall, if you need anything else I will be out here." before sitting down in a recliner and turning on his T.V to some news station.

I make my way inside his office looking around for the phone, it took me a few minutes but I finally found it. It was a house phone attached to his wall, and I can't help but chuckle seeing this ancient phone but as long as it works that is all I care about. Disconnecting it from its stand, I quickly dial SHIELD's hotline and hope they don't think its some hacker pulling a prank. It begins ringing but before it could even finish the first ring a robotic voice answers, "Sorry the number your trying to reach has been disconnected or no longer in service." and disconnected...

Then I tried dialing SHIELD's emergency hotline and again almost instantly I hear, "Sorry the number your trying to reach has been disconnected or no longer in service." and hung up.

Fear and worry begin to spread, did they change both of those numbers after I got sent through the monolith... That doesn't make any sense so I begin calling the teams personal phone numbers. First I tried Mack's number but that went straight to the intercept message so I hanged up, then I tried May, Bobbi and Hunter but with the same result. What could have happened to them? its like they dropped of the face of the earth, not fully defeated yet I try Jemma, Fitz and Garner none of which were played out differently.

The room began to slightly shake as I dialed Coulson's number so I took a few minutes to recompose myself before continuing. Was already hovering over the hang up button expecting it to be like the others but to my surprise it continued ringing a few more times before it clicked and someone answered, "Agent DiNozzo?"

Now this just keeps getting weirder and weirder, I wonder if this a SHIELD agent so maybe he can give me some answers so I ask, "Agent?"

It takes him a second to respond, "Uh NCIS agent DiNozzo? Is everything alright?"

Well that just ruined that chance at getting some answers, still stunned over everything I stutter out, "uh... I think I dialed the wrong number, sorry." before hanging up and putting the phone back on the wall.

I desperately need answers but I will need a computer to dig around and hopefully find what happened to them, quickly looking around the office in hopes of finding a computer but it seems he preferred everything hard copies of all his documents. There isn't anything around here that can help me find some answers but then I remember that Stanley said we were around 30 minutes out from D.C. My best chance is to head there and use a computer so I can figure this all out, but now I need to figure out how to get there...

The only problem is the only car I have seen around this barn is Stanley's pickup truck and I am not sure I have the heart to do it... Maybe I could ask him for a ride down, saying something that their car broke down and I couldn't get hold of anyone else, think that is my best option. I feel really bad lying to him about his but what is the alternative? Saying I got sucked up by a monolith and spat out onto his barn with no one to contact, he would probably laugh at me and think I am crazy. Shaking that negative thoughts off I leave the office and headed back to the living room area where Stanley was watching the news still and Lucy was fast asleep under his chair.

It takes him a few seconds to realize I was standing against his wall laughing, "Any luck?"

I take a deep breath before answering, "Not really, my friends said they would drive up but their car is totaled and is currently in the shop."

He continued to smile saying, "Don't worry about it, I have to pick up my brother from the hospital. I can drop you off around there if you want?"

Wow what a sweet man, I smile in delight, "That would be amazing, I don't mean to be a bother."

He shakes his head, "No your not a bother. I have to leave in around 30 minutes to make it in time, DC traffic can be a nightmare."

That works out great, on one hand I need to get some answers but on the other taking a moment or two to process everything around me. He points to the couch across the room, "You can sit down over there if you like, could I get you anything to drink?"

I slowly made my way over to the old couch and fell onto the surprising soft couch, man if only I could have something strong... eh maybe once I get some answers but I do really need something to drink so I answer, "Just some water would be nice."

He nods before looking under his chair to the sleeping Lucy whispering, "Lucy need you to move girl." Lucy slowly perked her head out before crawling her way out and yawning. Lucy quickly realized I was still here began rapidly wagging her tailed and jumping onto the couch laying on my hip. He smiles but turning towards his T.V muttering, "Unbelievable..." before heading over to the connecting kitchen and to grab a glass.

Curious I turned my head towards the news report talking about... oh god that is awful, but something catches my eye in the bottom left corner it shows the date and time but... that can't be right, it says it May 8 2012.. but it was August 4 2015 when I was taken, did the monolith send me back to a different time but then.. the Chitauri invasion ended on the 4th of May 2012, wouldn't the world still be recovering from it?

I call out to Stanley who was pouring the water and asked, "Did anything else happen over the past few months? you know something of this scale?"

He shakes his head walking over with the glass, "No for the past few months everything has been quiet but this is just awful, Americans targeting marines... men that fight day and night for this country." And handing me the glass before sitting back in his chair.

All I have flashing in my head is the same question... where am I?

* * *

_**soooo what you guys think? I apologize again for the lack of NCIS character interactions but I want to ease Daisy into this world before throwing her with the others. I wanted it to feel natural and I hope I am doing that so far. Also I gave two major hints regarding where I put Daisy in NCIS's timeline, if you are a massive NCIS junkie like me you know exactly where she is. For the others I will shorten my hint from last chapter as its somewhere in season 7-10. **_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	3. Update

**_Hello everyone... Sorry for the lack of updates to all my stories, life has been hell to put it mildly. I won't go super in depth regarding it but I owe you guys a explanation. _**

**_2020 has just been awful obviously with how the world is upside down but its just been one thing after another and it shattered me... The last update I released was on 3/15 and I have written out a few more chapters since but then Covid struck... I lost pretty much all my motivation to do anything, barely going out and it really took its toll. _**

**_Fast forward to May 26 *My 20th birthday* and it sucked, I grew up in a household where you were basically royalty for the day which might come off as being spoiled but it gave the day its own charm. Only getting phone calls wishing me a happy birthday and offering promises they can't keep instead of being around a family table celebrating and catching up. I know a lot of people either don't have that chance or don't want that but that day always mean't a lot to me. _**

**_Then to make a terribly long story shorter, I had to move out of the house I was in during a pandemic, so here I am rushing around trying to get everything packed up and I get Covid... Lucky for me it was only a "mild case" but even that was something I would never wish upon anyone, unable to smell or taste and a constant migraine that came in random waves was awful. I had to rest for 2 weeks inside a almost empty house alone, I had a few family members drop off food at the porch but all I could do was wave which was heart wrenching. _**

**_I finally managed to get a good amount of energy back to finish moving the rest into the new place and its been a adjustment to say the least. Finished it all near the start of July but then a close relative passed away (one that always pushed me to try writing) because of Covid and I completely shutdown, having swarms of bad thoughts raining over my head... But one day I check my emails (as a family member said they sent me something) and I see tons and tons of new followers/favorites and reviews wanting more, it gave me this spark of hope and desire to write to help others through these hard times and let you guys know your not alone... I owe that to you and someone that was a sister to me... _**

**_Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter but I needed to get this out for myself and needed to spread it all over my current stories. Like I said before I have a few chapters almost done but I might go back and rework some, I expect to at least release 2 or 3 new chapters before the end of August so look forward to those. Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, your support has gotten me through one of the darkest times in my life and I cannot stress that enough. I hope you all are doing the best you can in the current circumstances and please stay safe!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_Previously_

_Curious I turned my head towards the news report talking about... oh god that is awful, but something catches my eye. It says it May 7 2012.. but it was August 4 2015 when I was taken, did the monolith send me back to a different time but then.. the Chitauri invasion ended on the 4th of May 2012, wouldn't the world still be recovering from it?_

_All I have flashing in my head is the same question... where am I?_

* * *

**May 15 2012**

**Daisy POV**

It has officially been one week since I was sent to this different earth but surprisingly I am getting used to this change which I am not sure if it's a good thing or not. After Stanley dropped me off at the closest library, I began hacking one of the open computers to find some answers. One thing I immediately noticed was this world didn't have any sort of advanced technology SHIELD or Stark had designed. Most of these applications are using code that was used back in the early 2000's even the late 90's so they were way behind but I am not complaining as it's very easy to hack into this. I began searching for a trace... any trace on SHIELD, Stark, or even reported enhanced or powered individuals but nothing.

Not willing to stop yet I continued searching until I felt someone tap my shoulder, quickly turning around to find it's just the old lady who runs the library. She smiles saying, "Sorry didn't mean to startle you but we closing in 5 minutes."

Slightly confused I look at the clock realizing it was already almost midnight, I was so focused on finding some sort of trail time faded away. I stuttered out, "S- Sorry about that."

The old lady laughs, "Oh it's fine dear, I imagine you are really focused on your project."

She must think I am some college student realizing this I smile answering, "Yea-h deadline is coming up and needed a quiet spot to focus. Let me just save a few things real quick and I will head out."

She continued to stare at me but I couldn't tell why, confused I asked, "Uh did I say something?"

The old lady chuckled realizing she was staring, shaking her head before asking, "Oh sorry dear, has anyone told you have the greatest smile?"

Slightly shocked by the question I weakly shake my head no which completely shocked her stating, "You just haven't found the right group of people then because your smile has made my day."

Embarrassed by her sudden compliments I quickly turn back to the computer and wait for her to walk away. Once she was out of sight, I began making an identity but something about it felt different... It wasn't until days later that I realized what the feeling was. The last thing I did was hack into a local bank's servers withdrawing 10000 enough to get by for the time being and rapidly deleting any trace of that transaction plus my research on the computer before leaving, with the older lady calling out, "Come back anytime."

After that, I bought a cheap laptop and jumped from Hotel to Hotel continuing to search all week for anything to help me get back until this morning... I couldn't sleep as I would keep having this same nightmare or what I wish was one, my mother's cold hand's on my face draining my life away before Cal kills her to save me. But it doesn't end there, after Cal's memory gets erased everyone begins to vanish one after the other until its just me alone in the darkness. Because no matter how much I tried to ignore it, they grew away from me and looked at me differently but I could never tell why. Sometimes it would be because of my decision to side with Afterlife or being inhuman which scared them.

But here it's different, at first I thought being the only powered person here would make me feel like I didn't belong but it doesn't. The last few SHIELD missions I went on felt they would send me in not because of me being a highly trained agent but because I am an enhanced focusing on my abilities to make the missions easier. While that wasn't always a bad thing, I missed just being treated as an agent using my hacking skills for missions instead of being treated as inhuman where I only use my abilities.

So maybe this will be a good thing after all... a fresh start. Maybe SHIELD will find a way to find me but I don't want to waste time looking for something that clearly isn't there. For now, two things I want is a van and some new clothes, particularly the new van first. There is something so comforting about vans and I think that will definitely help center me. I start searching around on my laptop for junkyards or car lots, I like to make it my own and I don't want to keep hacking banks for cash so the cheaper the better. After a few minutes, I find exactly what I am looking for, and lucky for me it's within walking distance.

Packing up my laptop, I leave the necessary cash on the table before exiting out the front where the white house is in perfect view. Maybe it's because I never had the time before but there is something so beautiful about sightseeing... maybe I should go cross country and explore some major sights. After of few minutes of staring, I started walking towards the location where the car lot was and just looking around at the passing crowds it seems so peaceful... for all of two minutes until a woman yells up ahead with a man running into the crowds holding a purse. The man starts shoving people out of the way and I can't help the smirk on my face waiting for him to come closer.

He knocks the two men in front of me away and reaches to push me, well I grab his arm and dislocate his shoulder causing the man to growl in pain before throwing him over my shoulder onto the pavement. He struggles to lift himself up from the pain, so he begins to crawl towards the purse he dropped. As he reaches out to grab it, I step on his hand with a little added vibration to break his fingers and he is now crying out in pain.

I smirk grabbing the purse before looking around asking, "Is someone going to call the cops?"

One of the men wearing a messed up suit nods pulling his phone out, "I can, should anyone stay to make sure he doesn't move?"

I chuckle briefly kneeling to the crying robber, "I don't think he will be moving anytime soon."

He shrugs, "Maybe so but I really want to see him arrested plus I need to make sure he pays for this suit."

I laugh, "Oh so that is why it's all dirty, thought it was a new style."

He looks down in disgust, "If only, I just had this cleaned yesterday. Thanks for catching him."

I smile, "Happy to help now time to return this... an-" but I get interrupted by a Woman running towards me who rapidly latched a hug around me, she had a few tears rolling down her face and she just kept repeating, "Thank you so much." She continued to squeeze harder and harder until somebody laughed out, "You might want to let go of her, are you trying to make her blue?"

The woman immediately stepping back guilt-driven, "I am so sorry..."

I shake my head smiling to reassure, "It's alright..." looking at the purse before handing it back to her who was washed over with relief. She quickly looked it over to make sure everything was there before smiling, "I don't know how to thank you..."

I smile and shake my head, "Just doing the right thing." briefly looking down at the criminal who was still rolling in pain. Taking a deep breath I began jogging towards the car lot, but the crowd of people that were around started to cheer and clap as I ran up the street... My heart melted, all I did was stop a thief but everyone reacts like I just saved them all... It was very rare at SHIELD to receive that no matter what you did, just a good job and move on. But this... it's uplifting to say the least, and I love how it feels.

A few minutes later I finally arrive at the car lot but before I continue further, my stomach begins to growl and rumble... I have only had a few bites to eat here and there since I got here but I could enjoy a good meal. I scan around the area trying to find some sort of restaurant or diner but no luck, only clothes and jewelry stores.

Well, I continue looking for a few minutes until an elderly man sitting on a nearby bench notices my confusion, pointing at me before asking, "You lost?"

I shrug, "I am new around here, just trying to find someplace to eat."

He smiles, "There is this diner right around the corner, both food and service are top-notch."

I am already hungry as it is so that just sealed the deal, "Sounds perfect, thanks for the info."

He smiles and nods before diving back into his newspaper, I quickly make my way around the corner until a crimson and white building catches my eye. It honestly looks like a real cozy spot to hang out even more so if the food is amazing. It reminds me a lot of the little diner and bar I used to go to... before joining Shield and later tricking Ward there. Hopefully, I won't have to trick any rogue agents here and ruin this place too but right now all I care about is getting something to eat, it smells delicious and I haven't even entered the building yet. Opening the door, I am greeted by the clanging sounds of the kitchen and the food's aroma radiating is almost entrancing...

I get snapped out of my little trance by a waitress who nicely asked, "How may I help you?"

I took a second to get myself together before answering, "Uh, hi can I get a table for 1."

She briefly looks over her tablet before stating, "All the tables are filled up but we have plenty of open bar seats if you don't want to wait."

I ponder the thought but my stomach rumbles out and I can't humor the thought of waiting any longer, slightly embarrassed I answer, "Bar table sounds great."

She smiles grabbing a menu before leading the way to the open seat, leaving the menu on the table the waitress says, "Your waiter will be right with you." before entering the backroom. Grabbing ahold of the menu I begin scanning through and maybe it's my stomach talking but it all sounds amazing however I don't get to think it over long before an extremely loud and long sound pierces through my ears. Given the sound and duration, it sounded like a bomb just blew up and my suspicion is quickly confirmed when a giant pillar of smokes erupts from a few blocks over. In my mind I know I should leave this alone but I can't, every fiber in my being is pushing me towards the exit to run towards the site and help any way I can even if I don't have a badge anymore... And I don't struggle, I embrace it rushing out of the diner despite my hunger however it can wait a little longer...

I arrive at the location to find people running away from the _navy yard. _I quickly run through the crowd to make my way inside the site and wow it did a ton of damage outside, I can't imagine the damaged interior. The entire back and front side's windows are shattered, rubble scattered randomly across the entire yard and a van in the center all charred and pushing out a lot of smoke. Someone blew up an explosive device smack down in the middle of the yard... bet whoever did this has the biggest grin on their face and I would love to smack it right off. That can wait right now people need help and I will provide assistance in any way I can.

* * *

_**Sooooo what you guys think? Next chapter will tackle the bomb site and finally have NCIS characters! I apologize that these chapters have only been Daisy but I am really excited to introduce Daisy to the NCIS gang in a unique way. And apologies for the long wait on the chapter update, other issues (both new and old) brought my self-esteem down greatly and I didn't want to force something out I wasn't happy with.  
**_

**_Your support and patience have gotten me through some of the darkest days of my life and I will always be grateful for that!_**_****_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to let me know. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe, and hope to "see" you guys next time! **


End file.
